The Roles We Play
by HereWithoutYou
Summary: PLOT BUNNY CONTEST ENTRY – Desperate times call for desperate measures, but what if your accountant makes you want to do anything but file taxes? – AH/Slash


**ENTRY FOR THE PLOT BUNNY CONTEST**  
**Story Name: The Roles We Play**  
**Penname: HereWithoutYou**  
**Rating: MA**  
**Word Count (not including header/author's note): 5.955 words**  
**To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:**  
**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM, I merely borrow her characters to have some fun.**

**Warning: This story contains male slash and mature situations. If you are not old enough to read this kind of thing or don't like it, you should leave now.**

**At the end of the story you will find the original Plot bunny.**

**

* * *

JPOV **

Fuck, fuck and fuck. How could it be that a damn letter was lost for about two weeks; especially when I didn't receive the first three fucking letters? This was a nightmare. Not only was today April 14th but also the letter clearly stated that I had to file my taxes by April 15th or those bastards would make me pay a penalty fine; definitely not what my newly built business needed right now.

Frustrated, I tossed my cell phone on the desk in front of me; that was my fourth try to convince them, over the phone, to give me more time. They flat out refused every single try; four different people refusing four tries. What the fuck was wrong with them?

I didn't even have a single clue how to file these damn taxes, but there obviously was no way around it. Seeing that I wouldn't get any further with them, made me focus on finding an accountant to do this for me last minute. Turns out, the people from internal revenue service weren't the worst there was. No, accountants proved to be indefinitely worse. Every firm I called interrupted me as soon as I stated when I needed my taxes done, the next day; all of them declined. I started whining, begging and shouting, but nothing helped; these people were cold-hearted.

Two hours later, and only two more numbers of close by, independent accountant companies in the yellow pages left, I was close to ripping the hair off my head. Desperate didn't even cover it anymore, I was far beyond desperate.

Sighing, I dialed the next number and with a lot of whining, begging and the promise of a hefty wage, the guy on the phone finally agreed. I wasn't delusional, I knew he only agreed because of the wage, but I could've kissed him either way. Giving him the address of my company, he promised to be here in the next thirty minutes and I was ready to give him my first born; not that I ever planned on having kids. I was so fucking giddy that I could've danced on my desk.

Deciding against it, I started to scrape together every bill, bank statement and invoice I could find, just like Mr. Mason had told me. Looking at the growing, loose pack of paper on my desk, I wondered if Mr. Mason knew what he agreed to. I truly hoped he did and wouldn't run out again once he saw this whole mess because I'd be in real trouble.

Preoccupied with the darkest corner of the huge oak cabinet behind my desk, who would've thought that these damn papers crept to the darkest corners; only to be forgotten about, I was startled by someone clearing his throat right behind me and knocked my head on the shelf.

"Is there something I can help you with?" a voice that equaled dripping honey, asked me; his amusement hard to be overheard, no matter how hard I tried.

"Assuming you are the accountant," I mused. "Filing my taxes would be a start and then I might just kiss your feet if you can fix this mess."

"We'll see about that," he chuckled as I turned around. "I'm Edward, it's nice to meet you."

And there wanders my brain into my pants. Who would've guessed accountants were this good looking? Suit clad men definitely held a hefty appeal to me. Had I known, I might've hired one way earlier. Kicking the inappropriate thoughts out of my head, I stuck out my hand. "Jasper, nice to meet you, too."

"Please, take a seat," I told him, gesturing towards the chair in front of my desk. "Can I get you a drink?"

"By the looks of it, gallons of coffee," Edward grinned.

"That certainly can be arranged," I promised. It was the least I could do if he already agreed to spend the rest if his day and probably night doing my taxes. And I could think of numerous other things to do that wasn't relevant at the moment. "Is there anything else you need before I arrange the coffee?"

"Is this everything you could find?" he asked, pointing towards the mess of loose papers on my desk.

"It is," I confirmed.

"Make it two gallons of coffee," he teased. "I'll start sorting through this and once you are back I'll explain the basics for you. From that point on, all I need is silence."

"Done, done and done." Anything for you, I added mentally. "I'll be back in ten."

I doubted he even heard me though; he was already completely occupied by the papers. Shaking my head, I walked to the coffee shop next door, buying coffee while trying to get the cutie in my office out of my head. I'd hired him to file my taxes, which needed to be done by tomorrow, I reminded myself.

By the time I reentered the office and got the first glimpse of Edward sitting at my desk, I forgot again that he was only here to do my taxes. He had taken off his jacket and a light green button up revealed every muscle of his back as he pushed his black rimmed glasses, which only accentuated his bright green eyes, higher on his nose. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and his bronze locks stood in every direction as he ran his hand through it numerous times in only a few seconds.

Placing a cup next to him, I silently sat behind my desk and waited for him to start explaining, which he did, without wasting any more time. What he talked about, I had no idea, the way his plump, red lips moved was infinitely more interesting. Involuntarily I imagined kissing those lips, soft and demanding against mine. And the way they would move over my body, gaping slightly open as his tongue circled around my nipples before it moved over my abs to my…

Again someone cleared their throat and those beautiful lips morphed into a smirk right in front of my eyes; damn, he caught me.

"My, my, that must've been one hell of a day dream, I'm positive that you haven't heard a word I said in the past five minutes," Edward smirked.

"I, uh…," I stammered. "Well, I've been awake for some hours now... since 5 AM actually... and well."

"Shall I go through it again?"

"No, no," I argued hastily. "I doubt I'd get it anyway."

"As you wish," he conceded, still smiling. "Here's my contract. Read through it, ask me if there are any questions and once you've signed you can go home and catch some sleep."

Taking the paper from his hands, I let my eyes wander over it, not really reading a word before I grabbed a pen and signed it. Hours ago, I was desperate to find an accountant, now there was an accountant sitting right in front of me and I was even more desperate to get away from him; else I couldn't guarantee that I didn't do him before he could do my taxes.

"You've just signed your company to me, you know," Edward murmured.

"Huh?" I wondered. Damn him for reducing me to a blubbering idiot and if I didn't need to get my taxes done I'd repay his teasing tenfold. "I didn't."

"Of course you didn't," Edward agreed, still grinning hugely. "You should at least read through contracts, you know."

Shrugging, I quickly changed the topic and explained to him that he could work here in my office; I didn't know him, but there was nothing valuable in here which would have me worried about leaving him alone here. I explained to him that I would inform the night watch of the building which was worked by a good friend of mine, and that he simply needed to inform them when he was leaving; they would lock up behind him.

As soon as the last word left my mouth, Edward nodded his agreement and threw himself back into the joy of sorting my papers. Had he only shown remotely as much interest in me as he had in my papers, I'm sure we could've had a nice evening in the future, but there was nothing I could do about that right now. Taking one last glance at him, I left him to his work and quietly made my way home.

Easier said than done, from the moment I left my office all I could see were Edward's glinting, emerald eyes and his easy smirk, slightly crooked, while he teased me. No matter what I did, if it was cooking, eating or watching TV – Edward was in my thoughts. My thoughts centered on his lean, muscled body and how his skin would feel under my fingertips, his eyes locked on mine while our bodies slid against each others' and his lips whispering dirty things between pants.

Standing under the shower, I cracked. Blaming my boner which successfully kept the blood from my brain for over two hours, I let my soaped up hand glide over my erection. Squeezing my eyes shut as the hot water streamed over my shoulders, I imagined his mouth, reddened from too much kissing, close over my cock. Speeding up my movements I pictured his head bob up and down, his green eyes staring up at me while his tongue traced my length.

My breath came in short, hard gasps as my imagination seemed more real with every second. My nails gently scraping over my erection equaled Edward's teeth as they graced my tip. Shuddering, I came violently and watched my load splash against the shower stall. Leaning my body against the cool tiles I waited for my breathing to regulate before I finished washing up.

Satisfied and tired, I slumped into my bed minutes later. What a weird day it had been, yet I couldn't help myself but to think that it might've been worth all the stress to get to know Edward in the end. Too exhausted to ponder my strange day any longer, I gave in to my sleepy eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Disoriented, my hands groped blindly over my nightstand in their mission to stop the horrendous sound that had torn me from my peaceful slumber. Lifting my head, my fingers finally closed around my wildly beeping cell phone and after another round of fumbling with the hideous piece of technology, I brought it to my ear. "Hmpf?"

"Jasper?" questioned the voice which only seconds ago whispered nasty things in my ear.

Shaking my head, I shook the remnants of my dream about Edward from my mind. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to wake you," he apologized. I only grunted, not quite ready yet to forgive him for interrupting my fabulous sex dream starring none other but Edward himself.

"There's a small problem," he hedged.

"Spit it out," I grumbled.

"There's not a single bill or bank statement from November of last year and I'm taking a wild guess now and saying that this can't be right," he murmured.

"Damn it," I grumbled. "What now?"

"I'm hoping that they might be hidden somewhere in your office," Edward explained patiently as if talking to a little child. "However, I didn't think it professional to start combing through every inch of your office."

"I got'cha," I sighed. "Be there in twenty."

Not waiting for anything else, I hung up and sat up on the edge of my bed. Checking my alarm, it informed me in glaring, red letters that it was just a little past two AM. Looking down, I muttered, "Go back to sleep, I couldn't exactly show up at my office with a boner."

Great, now I was already talking to my erection. I hadn't known Edward a whole twenty-four hours and he was already driving me crazy. Shaking his green eyes from my head for the twentieth time in even less hours, I stumbled to find some clothes and was on my way to the office.

By the time I reached the office building, I felt guilty; unlike Edward I had gotten at least a couple hours of sleep. Stopping at the coffee shop, I bought two more cups of coffee and headed to my office, only to find Edward poured over his laptop.

Catching sight of the cups in my hand, the most beautiful smile stretched over his tired face. "You are a life saver," he breathed, inhaling the coffee aroma deeply as I handed him one cup.

"The least I could do," I shrugged. "It's my fault that we are here after all."

"Indeed it is," he agreed, grinning. How he could be so cheery in the middle of the night was beyond me. "Let's get to it then, where shall I start?"

With your lips on mine, I thought and answered, "I honestly haven't the slightest idea. The cabinet on your right, I suppose."

Nodding, he set to the task at hand, the filing cabinet that is – sadly not our joined lips. What was it about this man that I had barely any control over my own body and mind? Definitely a topic in need of some further thought; for now though, I started looking through every piece of paper packed in the cabinet by my desk.

The only thing heard was the rustling of the paper as Edward and I sorted quietly through my files. The minutes ticked by and with each paper that wasn't what I looked for, I grew more frustrated. Reaching a package which looked suspiciously like a pack of bank statements, my mood brightened immensely.

"Edward, check this out," I said, waving him over excitedly to show him what I had found.

Sinking to his knees next to me, his eyes swept over the stack and brought a smile to his face. Angling his head to me, he opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again. Our faces were only inches apart, his green eyes locked on my blue ones. I hadn't finished my thought of just leaning in and kissing him, when his soft lips brushed against mine; it was all the encouragement I needed to lock my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me.

There was no more hesitation as his hands moved over my back to my ass while his tongue coerced my mouth to open. Complying gladly, I pressed my tongue against his; his lips felt even better than I had imagined; just as soft, they built a stark contrast to the scratchy stubble on his cheek and chin. Slipping my hand between us, I fumbled a couple more buttons on his shirt open. Breaking the kiss, I stared into his eyes, waiting for his okay to go on.

"Please, don't stop," he panted, out of breathe from our kiss and there was nothing I would've rather done. Finishing with the last button, I pushed the shirt over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. I took a moment to admire his built upper body; his chiseled pecs, slight abs and the deep V of his hips decorated with a happy trail leading straight to my personal holy grail.

Letting him strip the shirt over my head before I pulled him closer again, I brought my lips back to his; it was like a new found addiction. Edward pushed his groin against mine, the unmistakable bulge, rubbing against my now almost painful erection, drawing a deep moan from me. Reaching down, his hands fluttered over my jean covered cock before he unzipped my pants, pulled them down to my knees and repeated the process with his own pants.

"Get up," I murmured against his lips and waited for him to comply while I stayed on my knees and stripped down his boxer shorts; stepping out of them he looked down at me, his eyes darkened with lust. Running my left hand over his length while the other rubbed over his thigh, I pushed him against my desk and swept my tongue over the tip of his cock.

Taking a deep breath, I inhaled his clean smell before I closed my lips around him. Bobbing my head up and down a couple of times, it didn't take long for Edward to grip the desk tightly with both hands. The groans spilling from his lip aroused me further, if that was possible at all, and I doubled my efforts; taking all of him until he hit the back of my throat.

Trying to keep my breathing level, I repeated my movements while his hands weaved through my hair, scratching across my scalp until I was the one moaning. Pulling off him, I kissed my way over his abs, over his neck to his lips and captured them in another passionate kiss. Returning my kiss with fervor, Edward reach down between us and started stroking my cock.

"Please," he breathed, separating our lips. "Fuck me."

It was all the encouragement I needed. Turning him in my arms until he faced the desk, I pressed against his backside, before I whispered, "Don't move."

Leaning down, I retrieved a condom from the wallet in my pants. Then I opened a drawer in my desk and fished out the lube. Yes, there was lube in my office and as today's events proved; it had been a very good idea. Rolling the condom over my erection, I spread the lube across and then coated the fingers of my right hand.

Walking up behind Edward, I gently pushed his legs farther apart and bent his upper body across the desk, it would provide him more grip later on. Spreading his ass checks with my left my left hand, I slowly entered him with a single finger. In delight I watched the shudder work through his body, a deep moan emerging from his lips. I moved in and out of him until he started to wriggle his ass against my hand and upgraded to two fingers.

I repeated the process until I could comfortably fit three fingers and withdrew my hand from him. Surprised by the very quiet whimpering coming from him, I leaned my chest against his back till I could reach his ear, I whispered, "Desperate, are we?"

"You…," he started to speak but quieted instantly when the tip of my cock pushed into him. Taking two deep breaths, he groaned, "You were the one desperate for a tax accountant. Now show me how grateful you are."

Laughing, I pushed harder until I my whole length was sheathed into him. "Let's see if you still got this attitude in a couple of moments."

His only response was to push his ass harder against my pelvis and without further warning I started to move. I grabbed his hips tightly with both hands to hold him in place as I started to pick up speed while Edward met me thrust for thrust. Though I had cum in the shower earlier, I already felt the familiar heat building in me.

Slowing my rhythm to prolong this experience, I ran a hand over Edward's shoulders before placing a kiss on his shoulder blade. There was a light sheen of sweat covering his body, highlighting every muscle and I hoped to get another chance to explore his body more thoroughly. Reaching around him, I wrapped my hand around his cock; stroking in time with my thrusts. Moans filled the silence of my office as Edward bent over more, granting me deeper access.

"Faster," Edward pleaded.

Complying with his plea, I started to move faster again, knowing that I wouldn't last much longer, but determined to hold out long enough for him to cum first. Bending my upper body, I bit his shoulder and it seemed to be the last straw Edward needed. With curses spilling out of him, I felt him empty all over my hand as his ass clenched around me and pushed me over the edge as well.

Slowing down till I finished my orgasm induced high, I pulled out of Edward and let myself fall into the chair next to me. Taking his hand, I tugged him towards me until he was in my lap; covering my body with his. Leaning my head against the backrest, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his body a bit longer while our breathing regulated. Twisting on top of me, he bent down to catch my lips in a quick kiss.

"Definitely a lot of gratefulness," he teased. "Now I need to finish your taxes though before I fall asleep."

Wanting to protest, I was too slow; Edward had already moved off me, stepped back into his boxer shorts and went back to his position in front of his laptop. Watching him enter the last receipts, I mused if I would see him again; I certainly hoped so. There was certainly more to him than the obvious physical attraction. In the short time I had spent with him, I discovered a witty mind which I definitely wanted to explore more. Ignoring my inner thoughts for the moment, I stood up and started to pick up our clothes; putting mine back on, I hung Edward's over the chair.

"Here we go," Edward announced, handing me a pack of papers. "All done."

Moving towards him, I pecked him on the lips. "Thank you, for everything."

"You are most welcome," he said, smiling and started to pack up his things while I went back to watching his lean body as he got dressed. Fully clothed, he turned towards me again; a smirk playing on his lips. "You've got my number if you are ever desperate for a tax accountant again."

Another quick kiss and he was already on his way out whilst I still tried to get my wits together as my eyes were fixed on his fine ass walking out of my office door. "Next time I'm gonna take this tax accountant to dinner though," I promised, yelling after him.

"Now Mr. Masen," I said calmly to the bronze haired man in front of me, it was almost four weeks after we had finished my taxes and submitted them in time. "How do you explain the fine I have to pay because there was something wrong with my taxes?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Mr. Whitlock," he answered quietly.

"You are my damn tax accountant," I growled. "How can't you know where three thousand dollars went?"

"I uhh... wasn't aware," Mr. Masen stammered. "I mean… to my knowledge there wasn't anything missing, otherwise I surely would have taken care of it."

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?" I snapped. "What do you propose we do now?"

"There isn't anything we can do about it," he explained. "Except paying the fine."

Leaning back in my chair, I considered this for a moment before I spoke up again. "You better think of a way then to make the five thousand dollars for the fine up to me."

"Anything, sir," he said ruefully. "Just tell me what I can do."

Sweeping my gaze over him, I noted his beautiful, emerald eyes and surely attractive build of his body that was currently hidden underneath an expensive looking, black Gucci suit. Standing up, I walked around my desk and leaned against its front. "Take off your jacket, loosen your tie. Unbutton your shirt and get on your knees. Now."

"Excuse me?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" I asked. "I think you need a memorable punishment to avoid mistakes the next time you file my taxes, don't you agree?"

"Of course, sir," he agreed with a slightly quivering voice as he stood to take off his jacket and sank to his knees in front of me. Next his fingers fumbled with his tie until it hung loosely around his neck. Lastly his fingers started working on unbuttoning the light green shirt, revealing inch after inch of his chiseled chest, abs and the delicious V shape of his hips. With all my instructions fulfilled, he bent his head down, eyes fixed on the floor in front of him. He looked stunning and seeing him in such a submissive position, awaiting further instruction, made my half erect cock hardened completely.

Pushing away from the desk, I took my time with taking off my jacket and shirt, draping both items over the chair; I slowly circled around Mr. Masen, my fingers knotting in his bronze locks until I came to stand in front of him again. Pulling on his hair, I angled his head upward and murmured, "Look at me."

His green eyes swept over my body until they came to rest on my face and I continued speaking, "What do you propose you should do to make your mistakes up to me?"

"Let me suck your cock, please?" he breathed, licking his lips.

"I suppose that's a good a start," I said nonchalantly. "Go ahead."

Inching towards me on his knees, he palmed the prominent bulge in my pants, made fast work of my belt buckle and swiftly unzipped my pants. He dragged my pants and boxer shorts down my hips, making me release a sigh of contentment as my dick sprang free from its confinement. Stepping out of my pants, I relaxed back against the desk as his hands crawled up my thighs and came to rest on my hips.

Leaning forward, his tongue traced my length and circled around the tip before his lips wrapped around me. Bobbing his head back and forth with a deliberate slowness, one of his hands cupped my balls, massaging them lightly as his tongue swirled around my dick. Moaning while his teeth grazed my sensitive flesh, I grabbed his hair tighter to control his head to a slower rhythm as I had no intention of cumming so soon.

Closing his lips tightly over my erection, he moaned around me and it didn't take long before he had his throat relaxed enough to take most of me, the rest that didn't fit was easily covered by his hands. Humming, he sucked harder before he suddenly pulled back and he blew a breath across my, now wet, erection; making me groan in the process. "I'm gonna get you back for teasing me like that," I promised, my voice a hoarse whisper.

Laying my hand on his chin, I drew him upward and bent my head down to capture his lips in a hungry kiss with dancing tongues and nipping teeth. Drawing him to his feet with my lips still connected to his, one of my hands caressed its way to cup his ass. Moving to his front, I undid his pants and let them fall to his ankles. Moaning as I noticed that he was going commando, I slapped his ass once and I broke away.

"Naughty accountant," I smirked. "That's how I like 'em. Now face the desk, hands on it and feet apart."

Doing as I told him, I ran my hands over his back upward to his shoulders and bent his upper body farther over the desk. Stepping to his side, I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Count."

Without giving him a chance to answer, I drew my hand back and slapped his left ass cheek, harder this time.

"One," he groaned.

Delivering ten quick slaps on each cheek, I increased the amount of strength I used steadily until I had him panting and moaning. His hands clenched the table top hard enough that his knuckles turned white. Rubbing his ass tenderly to relax him a bit, I was delighted by light red color taking place. I instructed him to stay put and moved to the closet in my office. Picking up a bottle of lube, condoms and a suede flogger, I moved back behind Edward, slipped the button up over his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Next I pulled the loose tie over his head and used it to blindfold him; it would double the sensations he was about to experience.

Positioning his feet a little farther apart, I ran the flogger lightly over his smaller back onto the reddened area of his ass to the back of his thighs and watched as a shudder ran through his body as goose bumps raised the hair on his arms. His breathing was labored with excitement, his back arched while the suede straps lightly caressed his already sensitive skin. Sticking out his ass, he practically invited me to use the flogger, but I wanted to take him by surprise and heighten the effect as much as possible.

Pinching the lovely red skin, I had to smirk at the little jump he gave from the unexpected sensation. Gaining momentum I delivered the hits in a rapid succession until he counted again to ten on each cheek. Laying the flogger aside, my hands caressed his back and ass, assuring him of my appreciation. Kissing his shoulder, I whispered, "Such a good boy."

Crouching down, I spread his cheeks with both hands and let my tongue run over his opening, eliciting another sweet moan from him. Massaging his cheeks, I repeated the motion a couple of times before I started to swirl my tongue over his opening and thrust into him, this time a soft cry fell from his lips. Pulling away, I blew a breath over the wet skin and watched him shudder in front of me; I always delivered on my promises – and returning his teasing definitely was a better one.

Reaching around him, I took the lube and graciously covered my fingers in it. Sliding two fingers into him, I curled them slightly as his muscle stretched with my intrusion. Thrusting in and out of him, he soon started pushing against my hand and I added another finger; speeding my rhythm up a little more. Wrapping one arm around him, my fingertips danced across his chest until I found one of his nipples. I grabbed it between my thumb and forefinger and gave a sharp twist, causing Edward to hiss sharply.

"Do you like that, my naughty accountant?" I asked, brushing my nose over his shoulder while I kept my fingers furiously moving in and out of me.

"More," he moaned, breathlessly.

"Like that pain, do you?" I taunted and twisted his other nipple before I stepped completely away from him.

Whimpering at the loss of contact, he begged, "Please."

Tearing the condom package open, I rolled it over my throbbing cock. Spreading lube over the condom, I continued drawling, "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me, please," he requested, shivering. "Make me yours."

"You are mine already," I growled, pulling his head back by his bronze locks.

Without pause, I thrust into him, filled him until I was fully seated and added, "You better remember that."

"Yours," he moaned. "Always."

Satisfied with his reply, I waited another moment for him to adjust before I started moving my hips with slow, but hard thrusts. Weaving one arm around him while my other hand gripped his hip tightly to hold him in place, my free hand wrapped around his cock; squeezing him once before I adjusted my strokes to the movement of my hips.

Picking up my speed, I soon felt the familiar pressure building in my groin, but I wasn't ready to end this yet. Releasing his cock from my hand, I pulled out of him and stepped away despite his protests.

"No, please," he begged. "Don't stop."

Bringing another round of fast slaps down on his ass, he jerked in surprise and I asked lowly, "Haven't you learned yet that I don't like being told what to do?"

"I…," he started, but the sentence came stuck in his throat as I reached through his legs and tugged on his balls. My erection was almost painful now and I couldn't help myself but plunge right back into him; settling with a fast, furious rhythm. Seeing Edward struggling to stay in place, I brought my hands back to his hips.

"So close," Edward moaned.

Gripping the tie covering his eyes, I pulled his head back towards me, and whispered in his ear," You aren't to cum until I tell you to. Is that clear?"

"Yes," he groaned. "But please…"

"No," I denied him, my tone taking a harder edge.

Taking advantage of our closeness, I ran my tongue over the nape of his neck, tasting salt from the light sheen of sweat covering his body. Nipping my way to his shoulder, I bit down; more and more aroused by his pleading whimpers.

Desperately trying to reach my own release now, I started thrusting harder until the room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and breathless pants. Getting closer to my orgasm as the delicious pressure deep in my belly started building and Edward turned into a quivering mess under my hands, I panted, "Cum for me, baby boy."

Letting go as soon as the words left my mouth, Edward came hard; a string of profanities falling from his lips while his muscles clenched around my cock. Raking my nails over his back, I marked him once more as mine and pulled out of him; quickly removing the condom and I came with two more strokes all over Edward's marked backside.

Turning Edward who was still supporting himself with both hands on the desk to face me, I took off his impromptu blindfold, dropped in on the floor and melted my lips to his. The kiss was slow and gentle, the opposite of the fast and action packed sex we just had; yet it didn't lack in intensity the slightest. Placing my forehead against his, I enjoyed the feel of his soft pants on my lips a little longer before I disentangled myself from him.

"Come here," I told him softly, tugging on his hand, I led him towards the small sofa. "Lay down on your belly, I'll be right back."

Satisfied that he followed my instructions, I entered the bathroom connected to my office. Wiping down my body swiftly, I wet another wash cloth with warm water. Picking up a soft towel and lotion, I made my way back to Edward who was resting on the couch with his eyes closed.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, I gently wiped down his body with the wet towel, making sure that I didn't miss a spot, I dried him afterward before I applied the lotion; massaging it into his legs, ass, back and arms until I could feel his muscles relaxing underneath my hands. I loved taking care of him like this; it was my chance to show my love and appreciation after a rougher scene.

Nudging him a little when I was done, I waited for Edward to make me some space and joined him. Lifting himself up, I rolled under him and wrapped my arms loosely around him, holding him on top of me as his face nuzzled into my neck. Feeling content as my orgasm-induced high wore off, my fingers combed through his tangled hair and I whispered a soft thank you. Who would've thought that Edward would be into BDSM role play when I first called him to do my taxes?

"Love playing with you," he slurred and before his breathing evened out, he added, "And love you."

"Love you, too baby boy," I murmured to my sleeping lover.

* * *

**Here's the Plot Bunny I was given**: Character 1 is a tax account who meets and makes a profound connection with a new client, Character 2, on April 14th. I envisioned this as a slash fic, Edward

and Jasper or Edward and Seth. I'm much better at premise than plot so I wasn't sure where to go with these characters. A potential conflict could be finding the client eligible for an Earned Income Credit or something that would net a much larger refund that year than previous years. This might trigger an audit although the author should feel free to interpret this premise any way she likes.

* * *

**Please note that I'm certainly no expert in the field of BDSM. Please talk to your partner before you intent to use toys like mentioned in the story and proceed with caution and inform yourself beforehand, especially if you are a beginner with this sort of thing. And after Teach us, Mr. Whitlock you all now how much I like to write role plays - I simply couldn't resist!**

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**Here we go :)**

**Thanks to faite-comme-moi** **(who contated me after the contest was over)**** for sending the plot bunny in, I had really fun working it out and I'm glad that you liked it :).  
**

**Another thanks to Jasper's Darlin Kathy for always encouraging me and beta'ing whatever I send to her :) and to Cullen818 for agreeing on such a short notice to beta this as well! Thanks, thanks, thanks!**

**These were two O/S at first but I like how they work together… Let me know you thoughts, good and bad!**

**Take care,**

**Sanny**


End file.
